The Best Thing That Has Ever Happened to Me
by digiblue00
Summary: A certain rurouni's thoughts on his past and the best thing that has ever happened to him.


**(A/N: Hey people! I know I haven't been updating in SUCH a long while, but I've been SOO lately, GCSE year bleagh! So, hope you guys will forgive me and enjoy my first song-fic!) **

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own ALL the characters in Rurouni Kenshin and you'll have to pay me for every fanfic you write about them! mUAHAHAHAHA! (JOKING!) **

Soujirou hummed to himself, as he weaved through the morning crowd. As he walked past passer-bys, he saw a happy sight of a couple and their baby daughter. Seeing this, he smiled brighter than ever.

"Things have changed so much ever since Shishio-sama's defeat,' Soujirou thought, looking at the crowded marketplace in the streets of Kyoto. Shifting the weight of the bag of groceries, from his left to right, he felt a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach; the feeling could only be described as a thousand butterflies flapping vigorously in his stomach, but he knew that the feeling was a good one.

He quickened his pace, eager to get home. He quickly found the shortcut to his house, on the border of the town. Just at this moment, a kindly old lady who had happened to spot him rushed up, shook his free hand and quickly thrust a big bag into his hands.

Shocked, Soujirou said, "Ah… ah… Fuku-san, no need! Really!"

"Now, now, stop being such an idiot! You know as much as I do how much she needs it! It's good for her! Now, accept it!" The kindly lady chided.

Not able to argue with her, Soujirou just smiled and mouthed, 'Arigatou'

"No need to thank me! Think of it as my gift to you two! Good luck!"

Shaking his head, Soujirou continued his walk back home.

**_People smile and tell me I'm the lucky one, and we've just begun,  
Think I'm gonna have a son. _**

****

As Soujirou rounded the corner, he thought about what Fuku-san had said and felt a warm feeling rushing through his body and down to his toes.

'My son', Soujirou thought happily, humming again.

**_He will be like she and me, as free as a dove, conceived in love,  
Sun is gonna shine above._**

He shifted the bags ever so slightly to spread the weight evenly on his arms. Spying his house from a distance, he resisted the urge to use his shukuchi.

Just as he reached the door of the house, he looked at his house. It wasn't exactly a very big or rather new house. All that matters was that they were happy with one another and now even more so with the arrival of another coming soon.

He quietly put down the bags of groceries and stealthily made his way towards the room where his now sleeping wife laid sleeping.

**_And even though we ain't got money, I'm so in love with ya honey,  
And everything will bring a chain of love._**

He slid open the shoji door and watched the slow rise and fall of her chest as she laid on the futon sleeping. Watching her, he couldn't help but feel glad, glad for all that she had done for him and he felt a tear roll down his cheek. She was the best thing in his life.

**_And in the morning when I rise, you bring a tear of joy to my eyes,  
And tell me everything is gonna be alright._**

He walked towards her and bending down, gently laid his head on her now swollen belly, listening to the life within her.

It seemed like an eternity ago, he was just an empty shell of a human being, feeling nothing. Despite his constant smiling, he knew that deep down all he could feel within him was a huge empty void where his heart should have been.

He killed many, even his own family members and yet despite the tiny sense of remorse that occasionally prickled him, he suppressed his feelings even more. The only thing that kept him living was his deep respect for his teacher and saviour, Shishio Makoto. The one who had taught him the way of life, "The strong live and the weak die." It was that same principle that had saved his life on that rainy night when his uncle's family had hunted him down, trying to kill him so as to save their reputation.

Then, even then, even the person that he had finally hoped had gave him everything he had ever wanted died, during the battle with the famous ex-manslayer, Battousai now known as Himura Kenshin.

Soujirou then left. Left, to find his answers that Himura said had took him ten years to find. The answers to the questions that had been burning deep within him.

It was during that journey, that quest, that he had met her. It was her that single-handedly helped him, stayed by his side and eventually made her way into his soul and changed him forever. It was she who had helped him when no one else would, touched him and his tainted soul and healed him.

He felt scared at first, feeling emotions was something new to him, especially one that felt so strong. He was scared, so scared, that he left her. He left and had at first hoped that maybe one day when he had truly found his answers, he would return.

It was during this time, that he had then realised that he had found the answers all along. No, it wasn't the answers that he had been seeking for, but rather he had found the answers to the meaning of life. It was then that he felt his heart return. He no longer felt the empty void within him and he knew immediately that she was the one for him.

**_Seems as though a month ago I beta chi, never got high,  
Oh, I was a sorry guy.  
And now a smile, a face, a girl that shares my name,  
Now I'm through with the game, this boy will never be the same._**__

**And even though we ain't got money, I'm so in love with ya honey,  
And everything will bring a chain of love.  
And in the morning when I rise, you bring a tear of joy to my eyes,  
And tell me everything is gonna be alright. **

At this moment, Soujirou felt his wife stirring and saw her looking lovingly at him, her beautiful sea-green eyes filled with happiness and love. He reached out and gently stroked her cheek. She was so beautiful. It was so hard to imagine how someone so beautiful, innocent and pure could ever accept him for who he once was and embrace it with love.

He stroked her long silky hair that cascaded down her shoulders and cupping her cheeks, gave her a sweet kiss on her lips.

**_Pisces, Virgo rising is a very good sign, strong and kind,  
And the little boy is mine.  
Now I see a family where there once was none, now we've just begun,  
Yeah, we're gonna fly to the sun._**

And even though we ain't got money, I'm so in love with ya honey,  
And everything will bring a chain of love.  
And in the morning when I rise, you bring a tear of joy to my eyes,  
And tell me everything is gonna be alright.  
_  
****_

Soujirou looked at his wife, grateful at being given a second chance at life, then giving her another kiss to seal his promise of love to her said, "I will love you with all my heart until the day I die. My beautiful Misao."

**_Love the girl who holds the world in a paper cup, drink it up,  
Love her and she'll bring you luck.  
And if you find she helps your mind, buddy, take her home,  
Don't you live alone, try to earn what lovers own. _**

****

**_And even though we ain't got money, I'm so in love with ya honey,  
And everything will bring a chain of love.  
And in the morning when I rise, you bring a tear of joy to my eyes,  
And tell me everything is gonna be alright. _**

**(A/N: Hoped you guys liked it! I fell in love with this song the moment I heard it on the radio and I think by chance of fate, I found that my mom had this song on her CD! After learning the lyrics to the song, got the inspiration to write this song-fic. Cookies will be given to anyone who can guess what this song is.) **

**since no one figured it out, the name of the song is: Danny's Song (and no, I'm not kidding you. That really is the name, sung by Loggins and Messina.)**


End file.
